inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taha1921
Re:Help Done, I have fixed it. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 10:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Shoot Command 06 I put all the informations back ! Torch92 15:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I have fixed it. Thanks for let me know! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Done, it is delete. Keep doing good job on the wiki ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Character template Because, having the character template on your page automatically categorizes you as a character. You aren't a character of IE, just a contributor of this wikia, huh ? xD Genda Koujirou (the administrator and creator of the wiki) created a user template; you should use it instead. Torch92 09:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Hissatsu The badges were enabled for some hours yesterday and they're going to be enabled for a few more hours today. I disabled them once I went offline because I didn't want to risk people making useless edits only to get the badges (it happened before). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC)--Taha1921 16:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Headings Don't remove the headings by the hissatsu. Genda Koujirou agrees with it. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's true but many hissatsu appear in more games. So, then it's necessary. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) re:Gunshot I fixed it, you just need to align the video at the center, not at the right or left. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi Taha1921 ! You are the winner of the fourth round ! You're picture got 6 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Theme Yeah. I am going to add the theme. Please wait 2 minutes ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 11:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Death Rain's slideshow In a different language ? I don't understand... Torch92 (talk) 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) In some other language ? Which slideshow of Death Rain are you talking about ? The movie's or the Wii's ? Because I still can't understand. I think you should prevent another admin, because I didn't see anything written in some other language. Torch92 (talk) 18:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, you should prevent another admin. Actually, it's written in French for me... Torch92 (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Files Don't upload watermarked files on the wiki and also, give your files proper names. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) If you want to delete something, call me because only admins can delete files/comments/pages etc. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) When you upload a file, please remove the black spaces above and under. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Have you realized that your user page and talk page has the category "Userboxes"? xD Please do me and the wiki a huge favour by removing the category please. Thank you! ;) ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 07:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 09:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hi taha, how r u? thx 4 pm me. hope we be friends. =) 07:15 , October 4, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) WOW WOW Taha I just saw on the Hot Spots page. Your game Best Opening has taken down SnowyBoys game Pictures Game!!! I'm amazed you are the one who took that game down after many, many weeks. I'm shocked beyond and I can't believe this and in a way I kinda feel deep for Snowy. His game only had 1 Round left and then it looses its number 1 spot on Hot Spots. Well man congrates to you.TsurugiFan16 (talk) 20:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) User Page Sorry what's wrong with my page, can you please tell me? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok then now my page has 5 pictures and can you tell me the name of that template? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey Taha after enjoying your blog I had an idea for my own blog. I thought I could use your Opening match up in my blog. See what I would do is put an Inazuma Eleven Opening against a Danball Senki Opening for Round 20 the next InazumaSenki Round. So please tell me if you think its a good idea or not? TsurugiFan16 (Blog Owner) 11:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok then thanks so much Taha1921 I love your blog and its the secound most popular blog on the Hot Spot list and I hope my Round will be as good as yours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks Taha that's nice but I think you should do what Lordranged7, SnowyBoy and me have all done. You should do a Kai or V2 version. Just an idea but it worked for me and Lordranged7 and I'm sure its going to work for SnowyBoy as well. So I think anouther amazing blog owner should keep a fun blog going and evolve it. What do you think? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well its your idea I mean I know what you mean and I right know are just putting people and Keshins and Hissatsu up against each other. And although my blog is no where as popular as SnowyBoy's or yours its still popular and I love it because I don't have to come up with anouther idea for a new blog game until Z finishes then I have to. I think you should do what ever you want that makes you happy, but you have to think of the regulars that comment and enjoy your blog over and over again. Think about them then think about your blog. Thats all I can say. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Home Page I will update it when I have a good pic of the episode and when I am on my comp~ It can be tomorrow or today~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I am sorry, but please tell me what I have been doing wrong. I have not been uploading fanart, and I am undoing all the things that I know I should not have done on pages. AyaXShirou (talk) 07:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou I am very sorry. Those were not my pictures, rather I just added them on articles from the already uploaded photos since I thought of giving characters their own photo galleries. Then I saw an admin remove my edits. I had just thought that they accidentally undid it, so I continued making galleries. Then I finally realized that I really wasn't supposed to. Again, I'm very sorry. AyaXShirou (talk) 07:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou Find The Difference Has one more thing Michelle <|> Ice Fubuki It just one thing only.See propely,you can find it!I know,you can find it!Good Luck,then. Michelle<|>Ice Fubuki Cogutulation!You found it.I have a second.Second is start tomorrow. Michelle <|> Ice Fubuki LBX's Well Taha i'm glad you've started to watch Danball Senki W. Hope you've seen Danball Senki first. If you haven't then you should as Ban is so like Endou Mamoru in Danball Senki. To answer your question I think the LBX's are small robots and remain small robots. I think the trailer shows a close up on the LBX's. I think your going to love Danball Senki W as I myself have and AdventureWriter28. Hope you keep up with the episodes and enjoy the epic anime that is Danball Senki W. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Slideshow Hi Taha. Well, I didn't see that. There's a problem with my french patch of the 3rd Inazuma Eleven game (Ogre). Thanks, now I can make my slideshows better. Sorry for that. SnowyBoy₰ 10:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question deshuu O w O nee, Taha-san!! How did u put templates and userboxes nyaa? O w O アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 13:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah and how u make yur signature so pwetty? O w O On your profile page desu.. Thanks!! :DDD アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 13:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okei thanks dechuu~ ^^ アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 06:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Do you want to Join my wiki Inazuam eleven & Dbz wiki. http://inazumaelevendragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_%26_Dragon_Ball_Z_Wiki Hi Hi taha do you want to join my wiki http://inazumaelevendragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_%26_Dragon_Ball_Z_Wiki Inazuma eleven & Dragon ball z wiki Re: File Okay~ I will delete it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comments Yeah, I saw it today .I first thought that you can see your own comments but if you can see it, I think it is because I am an admin~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog Game Well Taha I love your idea and I love Beyblade aswell. I would love M.S.P. to continue onward on anouther Wikia. Please use M.S.P. in the Beyblade Wikia I like Beybladers facing off against each other to show each others strength. I hate it when a Wikia has low editors, hope your version of M.S.P. is epic. I will check on the Beyblade wikia at a later date, most likely the 15th of October when M.S.P.P. ends. Good Luck Taha1921 :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it Taha I loved Beyblades a while a go and now the Beyblade Wikia should deserve the epic M.S.P. series. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Games Creators Position/number I want to add numbers and positions for the Blog Games Creators like a team~ Which number and position do you want to have?~ 9, 10, 8 and 4 are already taken~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Added you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) re:Tabber That sounds like a great idea! If you know how to do it, you're free to go ahead and implement it into the template yourself. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey Taha~! In your signature, you should add the after your sign, because the date is in BIG xD (just saying lol) SnowyBoy₰ 11:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice~! :D SnowyBoy₰ 11:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Nope, sorry, I don't know how could I remove the image. I have just an idea, create another template, but it's kinda complicate, and I don't know if it's allowed. What about staying with the Endou adult pic ? (P-S: Can you sign your post please ^^ ?) SnowyBoy₰ 12:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Taha, i wanted to ask you if you are able to watch the videos on this wiki.WildDreamer (talk) 13:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks taha WildDreamer (talk) 13:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Category Yeah, I was also thinking about that but I think we should leave it for now~ You can call Endou a boy in IE but not in IEGO/IEGCS so yeah, it is kinda confusing XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Watching Live Episodes Hi there Taha! You can watch Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone as they are airing at Japan by using Keyhole TV. It's an application use to watch Japanese broadcasts including TV channels and Radio. You can download it here directly for Windows: http://www.keyholetv.jp/Viewer/Windows/SetupKHTV3.17.exe If you're using another operation system (Linux, Mac,etc.) leave me a message. Once you've finished installing Keyhole TV, start the application. Search for "TV Tokyo" or "テレビ東京" in the search box and hit Enter. Choose the first channel that appears. In my time (UTC + 7), Inazuma Eleven shows at 5 PM Which is about 10 AM (UTC, no DST). Enjoy! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well... Just like any other regular show. Inazuma Eleven shows ~30 minutes in total. Minus some few minutes in between for the ads. ... It's over now btw... Catch it next week. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video Yup, there is and I have seen it ^^ Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jm4AN7VoYM&feature=g-u-u Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I totally forgot, sorry :( Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck~ Nope, it is only 1:41 min~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, nice!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tabber I try to edit it, and apparently the tabber stops working and is replaces by a broken link sign, so I have to replace it with a picture Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense'03:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Profile page! I've fixed a few for Snowy... He's fixing it now... Here's the code... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 15:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Profile Oww there's a big problem on your profile page... Just saying.. Maybe you didn't see it. The badges are down. If you need help, feel free to contact me~! :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah you contacted Potassium~ I think I can help you =) SnowyBoy₰ 16:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah... There's a high chance that you coded it wrong. Or I gave you the wrong code haha. I can't be available for the next 16 hours so you could ask SnowyBoy for help! I'll be here ASAP when im back. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 17:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Problem was: You forgot to close the div tag... =.= [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 23:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thanx!!~ ^^ Taha-kun, it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:24 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fei Lune Actually the name is Fay Lune but Genda decided to use Fei Lune so yeah, we keep it Fei Lune. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bday THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanx Taha-senpai!! It means a lot ^^ B.N.N (talk) 12:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:HQ Pics Actually, they aren't HQ XDD. I took a screenshot from the preview on Youtube of the TV Tokyo channel~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Taha, i heard rumors that youtube was working in Islamabad, is it really working there ?WildDreamer (talk) 13:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Game Hello Taha Ahmed, I want to inform you that you've won this round in my blog game. I'm inviting you to join my blog game team. If you accept it, which shirtnumber would you like to have, you can't choose numbers 3,4,6,7,8,9,10,11,25 and 99. Also say which position you want. You can choose every position, and I would really appreciate it when you choose the Goalkeeper (GK) position because we haven't got a Goalkeeper yet. Also inform which element you are. You can choose between: Fire, Wood, Wind, Earth and Dark. The last thing you need to inform is a picture. A nice picture of a character you like. Thank you very much if you want to join. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 13:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The captain of Tнє нιѕѕαtѕυ gαмє! ĸαι 改 FC Thank you Taha! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 13:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The captain of Tнє нιѕѕαtѕυ gαмє! ĸαι 改 FC Hello (again), Can you please change your number (1). I want to be first on the list because I'm the captain. The Mountain ツ 13:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Also which 4 hissatsu's do you want for the team? The Mountain ツ 16:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ofcourse The Mountain ツ 16:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC)